Angel of Azarath
by cyanidemoonpie
Summary: Raven and her teammates face the ultimate battle as her estrange father rears his ugly head into their dimension. 1st Chapter, looking for feedback. Eventual Lemons Rae/BB


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Teen Titans _, _Teen Titans_ is a product of_ DC Comics._

_Everything was silent _.

Rachael Roth sighed heavily, as she whispered her incantation.

"Azarath metrion zinthos", she let the Mantra fall from her lips.

The half-breed demon meditated in a secluded area . The vast emptiness somewhat resembled that of purgatory . This was the only place she could turn to whenever she wanted to gather her thoughts. Normally, this realm was a safe place where she could channel her abilities. A place where she didn't have to worry about hurting others . Unlike her demon father Trigon , Rachael was a Saint in comparison.

Not only was she was able to absorb the pain of injured people , she was also able to heal those in need. Though her empathy was a blessing nonetheless, it was indeed a curse . Being able to absorb the pain from those who are injured came in handy , but at the cost of her being able to experience the unmanageable hurt as well. Her empathy normally took a toll on her body.

Despite her estrange father being a malicious creature , she was nothing like the brute. Rachael was a hero. She was always saving those who are in trouble. Along with her friends and partners , The Teen Titans. Her and her teammates protected Jump City. No doubt Jump City was filled with endless amounts of lawbreakers and evil-doers. The never ending chaos kept her and her friends busy. Even though Rachael possessed and inherited her father's demonic temptations, to her liking, her good nature always seemed to overpower her truly unruly demonic side. Noticeably, it was the side she tried to keep under wraps.

In the midst of her meditation , Rachael suddenly heard a high pitch ringing that made her skin crawl out of discomfort. The emptiness around her began to vibrate . She stared at her meek hands as they trembled involuntary.

_ "Raven", _a heavenly inner voice called out to her .

Rachael's lifted her head , and her eyes widened out of pure shock . Standing there in a white flowy dress, Arella stood only feet away. Arella held out her arms and carried a sullen expression on face. She cocked her head almost questioningly. Her body emitted a soft golden glow.

"Mother?", Raven muttered to the best of her ability . She couldn't believe it. How could her own flesh and blood be standing right in front of her own eyes? She eyed the celestial form in front of her . " How are you here? How did you find me? " She asked in a confused manner.

_"The time has almost come , judgement day is near my daughter .", _Arella started to smirk wickedly.

Suddenly Raven gritted her teeth. She finally came to a depressing realization.

" You are not my mother . " She bellowed through her gritted scowl . Raven was seething with undeniable anger.

Immediately, Arella's face began to morph into a hellish creature with six menacing eyes . Her maniacal chuckling became uncontrollable and psychotic.

"Get out of here , you are not welcomed here! ", Raven roared at the top of her lungs.

Arella's voice grew deeper and two-toned like two people speaking in unison.

" _My daughter, this world will be under my control . My uprising is near . Evil will triumph over good , and I will make damn sure of it _. "

Arella let an guttural growl escape her throat .

"No, I won't let you do that ! " .

Raven's body instantaneously grew black , and she let her powers immerse inside of her . She held out her arms and chanted ,

"Azarath metrion zinthos!".

Almost instantly the uninhabited world around her shattered like glass. Raven went flying into her bedroom wall , nearly knocking herself unconscious. She groaned in agony as her limp body laid helpless on the cold hard ground .

Meanwhile, down the hallway Beast boy heard a thundering clamor from Raven's bedroom.

"Rae!"

The changling transformed into a rhino, and pummeled into her locked bedroom door . Breaking down the heavy door, he suddenly reverted back into his human form. He scooped Raven into his arms ,and called out to his fellow companions . " Guys get in here !" He shouted worriedly.

Garfield Logan caressed his team member's face into the palms of his green tinted hands .

"Rae stay with me .", He said while gently patting her face . " What happened ?" . "Rae stay awake ." His voice began to crack .

Without any time to spare Nightwing , Cyborg , and Starfire ran into Raven's loft.

" What's going on?", Nightwing asked in an interrogating manner.

" Dick, He's coming . " Raven coughed out. She was wheezing. The wind was completely knocked out of her. She looked up at Garfield who had her in his powerful arms.

"Who? What are you talking about Raven?" Nightwing said with a worried expression .

Raven let a frown form upon her face as she stared at each of her teammate's troubled faces. All of them were still in their pajamas , being that it was only sunrise. Starfire gently crept towards and took Raven's hand into hers .

"My father." Raven quietly whispered as she looked at her fellow heroes .

"Trigon?" Nightwing inquired hesitantly .

Raven nodded her head.

Carefully, Beast Boy picked Rachel up like she was as light as a feather . He carried her to the end of her bed and sat her down steadily. He peeled back her blood stained hood. He lightly grazed his thumb against the cuts and bruises across her face. She suddenly winced at the pain.

"Sorry Rae," The changeling apologized as he took his hand away from her face.

"It will heal ." She said with a weak smile .

With utter compassion Nightwing kneeled down at Raven's feet and placed a hand on her trembling knee.

"If what your saying is true , how do we stop him ?" Dick asked with an uneasy tone. " What happened Rae? What's going on ?"

" I was meditating and he found me Dick. " Her face was filled with concern. " I thought I cut all ties with him, and he _still_ found me."

It took all she could not to let her emotions get the best of her. Her voice was shaky , and for once she seemed very fearful.


End file.
